


Looking Away

by wimblydonner



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa has always looked the other way when it comes to Cecil and Kain's relationship, but perhaps she should have been looking towards them all this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Away

Rosa has always looked the other way at Cecil and Kain's dalliances, if only because there is nowhere else _to_ look.

Whenever Kain stops in again at the castle from his wanderings, she knows it is time for her to think of a new story for why she must spend all day at the castle library. It matters little what the excuse is--they all know it is a complete fraud, anyway--but it gives her a polite excuse to step away and permit her husband and his lover their time together without her interference. 

It is all done in polite fictions and tacit understandings, of course; they have never once discussed this aloud. Why would they need to? They all understood perfectly well what was going on. If she dragged it out into the light, it would be because she was too weak, too selfish. She had to do her part in perpetuating the noble illusion that allowed the King and Queen of Baron to go about their daily lives in the castle as a respectable married couple. 

She has to live, of course, knowing that the bed she returns to each night is no longer used by her and Cecil alone, that the vows they took are now a lie, that his lovemaking, his kisses, are now mirrored in what he shared with Kain. But these daily humiliations had long ago ceased their hurt, the way an unsightly blemish on the carpet or furniture eventually becomes part of the scenery and ceases to attract one's attention. She imagines this affair would go on with or without her assent anyway; they would simply be more clandestine about their encounters if she tried to stop them. And so she does everything she can to allow them their affair. It is better to have a piece of his heart than none at all, she figures, better to win what favor she can through her understanding rather than risk alienating him. 

It is nearly midnight and she is returning to their bedchambers from her exile in the library. She imagines that at some point in the future she may be called upon to sleep in the library as well, to claim to have dozed off amongst the stacks. For now, she at least still has the privilege of spending each night with her husband. 

But when she opens the bedchamber door, they are still going at it. 

She turns away immediately, but even thought she only saw them for a moment, she has somehow absorbed every detail. Kain had Cecil's chest pressed up against the wall, his hands on Cecil's hips from behind, kissing at the back of Cecil's neck. They were both fully naked, of course, and she saw how erect and hard Cecil was, harder than she had ever seen him in their lovemaking. And Kain, too, catches her eye; it is striking to see her husband the King so pliant in his arms, letting Kain's battle-scarred hands press ripples into his skin. The sight is both erotic and humiliating; she sees at once how intimately they know each other's bodies and desires, and that crushes her all the more, because she understands what she cannot be for Cecil. 

She stumbles back into the hall, cheeks burning, heart pounding, the stones of the corridor seeming to blur around her. Panic has seized her. It was one thing to merely _know_ what they were doing, but as long as it was kept out of her sight, she could almost feign that it wasn't really happening. 

"Rosa!" Cecil calls from inside the chamber. 

She cannot pretend not to have seen them; she has even left the door open as she fled. The knot in her gut tells her she is already dreading what will come of this, but she is not so fragile as to flee or lose her self-control. The only sensible response is to bear out the situation. She knows she cannot really complain. What they are doing is nothing other than that what she has always allowed them to do, and it makes no sense for her to be any angrier about it now than before. "I-I'm sorry..." she stammers as she steps back into to the room. 

Cecil and Kain have moved away from the wall. Now they are both seated, side-by-side, on the side of the bed, but -- and she immediately looks away -- they are still unclothed. She does not want to look at their bodies, especially not the man who is not her husband, as though refusing to see them would somehow allow her to deny what they were doing. 

"Come here," Cecil says warmly, as though to reassure that her concerns were all silly, that everything would be dealt with in due time. 

She does not understand why he needs to talk to her _now_ , why this cannot wait until a better time, when the two of them are alone or at least clothed. But she steps haltingly into the room, her eyes still deliberately cast to the side. 

When her pace is too slow, though, her husband gets up and takes her by her forearms. He guides her -- gently but firmly -- to the bed and sits back down, tugging her with him. She ends up seated in his naked lap, facing him, feeling his erection pressing into her garments. Already she finds her senses starting to take leave of her. She is not thinking of the damage that this is doing to her life, but of his hands and his body and their bed... 

"You should stay here with us," Cecil says. 

Kain presses one hand to her far cheek, gently turning her head towards him, until she finally has no choice but to look over the body he is perfectly willing to show her: the soldier's physique, the flowing hair, the erection he makes no attempt to cover. "With both of us," he adds. 

She cannot deny he is gorgeous, nor that there has been so much attraction and understanding between her and him, no much how matter she has forced herself to stifle it and deny it even exists. There are times when she felt all the answers, all she might need, lay in those athletic arms and haunted eyes. She longed to reach out to his anguish and cure it like she healed all things. She has always hated herself for those feelings; worried that in fact _she_ was the first to yield to infidelity, in heart if not in deed. 

Rosa has still yet to say anything, but, as if the matter was settled, Kain leans back from the side of the bed, lying down. She is finding it harder to convince herself to look away, and she lets herself stare at Kain, rigid with desire -- both, she imagines, for Cecil and herself. She has never much been for sexual desire herself, caring more about the intimacy of lying with Cecil, but now she feels like she is awakening to the beauty of these men's bodies, the pure pleasure they offer... 

Cecil lets her hands go and she rises. She watches her husband crawl onto the bed, lying beside his lover, the man who had been pressing him to the edge of ecstasy just minutes ago. But now they are both looking at her, waiting for her, and, she knows, both desiring her. "Please," Cecil says. 

Nothing could convince her walk away from this. And so she divests herself of her garments, stripping down to her panties, and lets them pull her down onto the bed between them, their faces shining with delight that she has finally joined them. 

She lands on her side, facing Kain with Cecil curled behind her. Cecil kisses her bare shoulder and then when Kain -- Kain, whom she has always assumed would never be more than a dangerous lure away from the path of goodness -- kisses her on the lips, she is only too eager to kiss him back, to join with him. She feels like she is drawing in life to finally fill a long-standing debt, like she has awakened from a long slumber and is learning all that has occurred in the world during her repose. Her hands explore his body, touch his hair, as his hands caresses her face and then move to her bare breasts. His fingers tease around her nipples and she breaks the kiss, whimpering with delight. Her undergarments will not do and Cecil pulls them down and away, leaving her completely bare for Kain. 

"I've wanted this so long, Rosa," Kain says. Slowly his kisses trail down her cheek, then down her neck, to her breasts. 

She is hesitant in responding in first, but Cecil is still there, caressing her hips and legs; if he did not want her doing this, he would have stopped her. And so she manages to choke out in reply, "And I too." 

Having made this confession, she glances back over her at shoulder at Cecil. He smiles and quickly kisses her. "I know," he whispers, and his voice blows away her last doubts and fears. 

Cecil's hands move to stroke her inner thighs, drawing dangerously close to her sex, where she can feel herself growing so hot and so wet. Kain's kisses descend to her navel, and between the two of them the sensations are almost overwhelming. Her feet squirm and she arches her back, murmuring aloud, and Cecil and Kain share a pleased look. When she has a modicum of sense back she reaches to grasp Kain's penis. She does not want to be only the recipient of desire; she wants to take in their bodies as well, to see how she can pleasure them the way they do her. Her hand slides up and down his shaft, and she smiles when she elicits a gasp of pleasure from him. 

"Come," he says. He shifts onto his back and motions for her to move on top of him. She rises and straddles him, letting him take the final initiative of entering her. 

When his sex slides into her body it is all a jumble of thoughts for her: that it is another man inside her, that she is surprised to find herself loving the implicit _dirtiness_ of this, that she loves his body and wishes she could now just spend hours exploring it, but most of how that this feels _great_. She had walled off so much of herself, fearful of even acknowledging that she might feel anything for him, let alone acting on it, and now she is consumed by the joy of having those barriers all shattered in an instant. 

Kain is excited too, thrusting into her hard and fast. She lets him stay in control, lets her hips shake as he pushes into her, lets herself be carried away. It is hard to think of anything else, but she manages to steal a glance over her shoulder. Cecil is pleasuring himself, his hand wrapped around his cock, pumping up and down. She is surprised by her glee at seeing him yielding himself up to his own desire, _embracing_ it even, and at watching her and Kain make love, no less. 

"Wait," she says. They both halt, Cecil ceasing to touch himself, Kain pulling out of her. Their concerned looks suggest they both realize that perhaps they have come on too fast. 

"Can I have both of you?" she says. "Together?" 

For a moment they both look stunned, and Rosa is delighted that she has desire enough to surprise _them_. Then, without a word, Cecil moves behind her and starts the white magic that will lubricate her. She likes feeling -- has _always_ liked -- his fingertips working across her ass. His touch is sensitive, guided by a gentle love and understanding of his wife's body, and she likes feeling that her body can please him, that she can inspire desire and perhaps even -- she now thinks -- _lust_. 

Kain enters her again while Cecil is still readying her from behind. Moon above, he was so good. His erection fills her as he pushes deep into her. Then Cecil starts kissing along her backside, leaning over to steal a kiss or two to her cheek even as Kain is inside her. Already the sheer sensory cornucopia is threatening to overwhelm her. She thought this would make her feel dirty, would make her hate herself, but she loves it, loves being so battered by her senses that she has no room left to think about her cares; there are only bodies and sex and kisses and pleasure. Her body is quivering and she places her arms on Kain's shoulder to brace herself. 

"Ready?" Cecil asks. 

"Mmm," she mumbles her assent. 

He pushes his cock into her ass. They have never done this before; she has never had anything in _there_ before. It is uncomfortable for a moment but this is quickly overwhelmed by how good it feels, to have both her husband and the man she has always longed for inside her at the same time. She feels deliriously _full_ , not just from having both their erections filling her, but as if all the desires she might ever feel have reached fruition, so that there is nothing lacking inside her. 

Cecil works deeper inside her rear as Kain continues pumping into her vagina. They quickly fall into find a rhythm, taking turns thrusting into her. Rosa marvels at how the three of them can do this, how the understanding they all share can coordinate this dance without words. She imagines this an act of lovemaking not only between her and each of them, but between Cecil and Kain as well, the two of them joining together to celebrate their mutual ability to cherish and pleasure her. 

Kain is the first to climax, a groan of satiated desire escaping his lips. Rosa's heart leaps again as she feels his cock pulsing and releasing himself inside her, years of frustrated desire at last set free. Cecil seems excited by the sight too and pushes into her even harder and faster, making her body buck. 

And then then Kain is going at her with his fingers, one or two slipping inside her while another is brushing against her clit, and it only takes a moment before she comes too. She has always been noisy when she comes but this time she practically screams, an exclamation of delight punctuated by her heavy, heaving breaths. She feels almost dizzy. But more than anything it is relief taking hold of her, not just from the sexual excitement but because she is free from wondering whether this is real, whether Cecil's kisses and caresses are genuine or merely echoes of a love that may have hushed long ago. 

Cecil is still thrusting into her while she is coming down from her own climax. He is taking her deep and forcefully, obviously deeply consumed by his own excitement, his hands occasionally straying around to play with her breasts. She is glad that she can bring him such pleasure, that her love for him is reflected back in his desire for her. Finally, he too finishes, slowly pulling out of all her as he comes. 

They are all exhausted -- she imagines she will be incredibly sore tomorrow but this is worth it, so worth it -- and so they drop to the bed, ending up in little more than a pile on the sheets, limbs wrapped around limbs every which way and both men kissing her cheeks. 

Then Cecil and Kain lean past her to share a kiss, this time Kain allowing Cecil to press his lips, his desires, deeply into Kain. It has always been Cecil's sincerity, his deep-seated conviction in Kain's goodness, that has overcome Kain's slides into seclusion. So Cecil kisses Kain again, then thrice, and wraps his arms tighter around Kain's body. And now Rosa cannot see this as anything other than the most deliciously erotic sight, the two people that stir her heart most joining to explore their own love. 

Now feeling gleefully naughty, she runs her hands through her husband's hair, remembering the sight of him up against the wall, intrigued by Kain's command of her husband's body and the thought of the two of them making love. "I interrupted," she says. 

"You did," Kain agrees. He starts to play with Cecil, his fingers running up and down Cecil's shaft and quickly restoring him to hardness. His careful movements reveal a precision borne of experience; he has learned the exact touches that most excite his lover. Rosa forces herself not to gasp at the sight. "Perhaps you will allow us to finish now?" Kain continues. 

Rosa's naughty grin grows naughtier. "If I can watch." 

"Of course." Cecil pauses to kiss her as he rolls over onto all fours. Kain, now growing hard again too, moves over Cecil and begins to bend down to kiss his neck and tousle his hair. And Rosa, inches away, feels every every wave of heat off their bodies and shake of the bed as Kain enters Cecil. 

This time, she doesn't look away once.


End file.
